Please put your attention to me, not them
by zefacchi
Summary: Gadis itu selalu menyempatkan diri membaca doujin di sela-sela waktu istirahat. Dan Shintaro tidak menyukainya. midofemtaka drabble.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

.

"Midorima-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kelak kekasihmu adalah seorang fujoshi?"

Shintaro, 14 tahun, langsung menjatuhkan bola basket di tangannya seketika.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Midorima-kun," si bayangan menjawab datar. "Apa Midorima-kun akan langsung memutuskannya, atau bagaimana?"

"Hm …"

.

.

Shintaro duduk bertopang dagu di _bench_. Sesekali melirik gadis di sampingnya yang fokus membaca. Seisi _gym_ yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri sejenak seusai latihan terpaku pada mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat mengganggu kedua adik kelas yang duduk bersisian itu.

Shintaro masih tetap pada posisinya, memperhatikan betapa seriusnya Kazunari membaca buku bersampul dua lelaki dalam pose ambigu. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Shintaro juga tahu buku apa yang tengah dibaca gadis rajawali itu.

_Doujinshi_ bertema _yaoi_.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seorang Takao Kazunari, satu-satunya gadis di klub basket SMA Shutoku, adalah seorang fujoshi. Dalam tahap akut. Juga, merupakan seorang _ikemen_ fanatik, pecinta lelaki dua dimensi. Rahasia yang terbongkar karena seringnya gadis itu memasang-masangkan seisi klub basket dengan rekan sesama gender. Karenanya, bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh lagi jika melihat Kazunari membaca _doujin yaoi_ di sela-sela waktu istirahat klub. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Kecuali satu orang, mungkin.

"Kau ini serius sekali," Shintaro berujar pelan, menyela kegiatan gadis itu. Kazunari menoleh.

"Tentu saja! _Doujin_ ini benar-benar bagus! Shin-chan ingin membacanya juga?" Kazunari menjawab dengan mata berbinar. Sudah diduga, gadis ini akan semangat sekali jika menyinggung tentang hobinya.

"Aku laki-laki, mana mungkin aku mau membacanya," Shintaro menaikkan kacamatanya. "Lagipula, apa menariknya melihat dua lelaki beradu pedang?"

Kazunari mendengus, tidak terima. "Shin-chan tidak mengerti, sih. Ini benar-benar indah, tahu!" Kazunari kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada _doujinshi_ tersebut.

"Kalau kutanya, indah dari segi mananya?" Shintaro kembali bertanya, membuyarkan konsentrasi Kazunari.

"Tentu saja dari segi ceritanya, gambarnya, tiap adegannya, dan juga," gadis itu mengambil jeda sejenak, "_seme_-nya _ikemen_ banget! Sayang dia hanya dua dimensi …"

Shintaro merasa ada sesuatu yang putus dalam dirinya. Hatinya terasa panas. Dia kesal setengah mati, tapi dia pun sulit menjelaskan kenapa dia begitu kesal hanya karena melihat Kazunari yang lebih fokus membaca _doujin_.

Maka, dengan segenap kekesalan yang menumpuk, Shintaro langsung mengambil _doujin_ dari genggaman Kazunari. Gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Shin-chan, kembalikan!"

Kazunari mengulurkan tangan, ingin mengambil _doujin_ itu, namun Shintaro langsung berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, menjauhkan benda itu darinya. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Kazunari tidak mampu mencapai _doujin_ itu, meski telah berjinjit. Kazunari mengkerutkan alisnya kesal. Dia benar-benar diremehkan.

"Shin-chan, kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Lihat aku, Takao," Shintaro berujar dengan suara rendahnya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menatap Kazunari yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku ini nyata, tiga dimensi. Aku jauh lebih baik daripada _ikemen-ikemen_ dua dimensimu. Jadi, tolong perhatikan aku, bukan mereka, bukan _doujin_mu."

Kazunari terdiam, rona merah menjalari pipinya. Bahkan untuk menggoda Shin-channya yang juga tengah merona pun dia tak bisa. Jantungnya berdetak kencang—

—dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Shin-chan, kau cemburu?"

Rona merah makin pekat. "A-aku tidak cemburu, nodayo!"

.

.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kelak kekasihmu adalah fujoshi?"_

"_Aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku nyata dan aku lebih keren daripada _ikemen_ dua dimensinya, jadi perhatikan aku saja! T-tapi itu bukan berarti aku cemburu, nodayo!"_

.

**a/n**: maaf saya gila midofemtaka ahaha ;;;; judul dan _quote_-nya midorima murni ngambil dari seiyuulittleforest, dari jawaban kishou waktu diwawancarai dengan pertanyaan yang sama. euuh serius deh kishou romantis gila meski keteknya itam /ganyambungplis


End file.
